Intentare olvidarte
by karlhaestrada
Summary: En mi regresó, les traego esta historia. Haruka la amaba, tanto que la espero para huir juntas pero ella no llegó, ahora Haruka ha tomado una decisión,pero lograra dejar atrás aquel amor que sentía por Michiru?, o por el contrario se hundirá en el?... Espero les guste sera breve el raiting ira cambiando
1. Chapter 1

INTENTARE OLVIDARTE

.

Hola a todo el mundo y pues si, si están leyendo esto es verdad he regresado y aun que se que esperan la continuación de mis otros fic's pues si si los continuare aun q tuve un ligero desfortunio y es que…jejeje…ya me quede atascada por q no se como continuarlo pero lo haré estoy a la mitad de un capitulo, del protector y la agresora y con una idea para mal entendido, no obstante para que bueno…

Para reconciliarnos traego esta historia que salio así de la nada, mientras estudiaba para un final fue de oh….

Y si mis queridimos lectores no he podido escribir en bastante tiempo y es tuve muchas dificultades pero eso ahora no importa, bien esta historia sera corta y lo digo en serio solo 5 capítulos y fin….

Y es que bueno jejeje ya voy avanzada así que para no ser molesta la espera subiré un capitulo cada 5 comentarios…nah es mentira cada 3 día así que ya saben…

Gracias por la espera y realmente espero les guste…

.

Muchos sabios dicen que los grandes amores son inolvidables, que en la vida solo tendremos tres….

Pero solo dos son verdaderos…

.

Varias personas opinan que el amor verdadero es inolvidable, y perdurable….

.

Siempre pensé que el que yo sentía por ella era capaz incluso de perdurar la mas larga de las distancias, y perdurar indefinidamente, romper incluso la barrera del tiempo….

.

Pero solo en unas horas… todo aquello cambiaría…

Y me daría cuenta…

Que nadie nadie puede vencer el tiempo…

.

Pues este transcurre, sin piedad, avanza sin mirar atrás, nadie es capaz de derrotar al tiempo, ni la mas fuerte de las voluntades.

.

.

El reloj marcaba un minuto mas, un segundo que avanzaba y aun la esperaba, ella llegaría quería creerlo, un segundo mas, otro minuto un instante….

-Por favor-murmure al reloj en voz baja que avanzase mas lejos….

"Tal vez esta atorada en el tráfico, tal vez la vio salir, tal vez al salir justo al bajar por el elevador olvido su libreta de dibujos, o se torció el tobillo"

Volví a mirar el reloj, ya había avanzado media hora mas….

-Vamos, vamos, -suspire-llega-me mordi los labios con nerviosismo, mis manos llenas de sudor-tu puedes Michi-aprete mis manos en mis jeans limpiandome el sudor….

Podía sentir a mi alrededor la mirada de varias personas sobre mi, tal vez se imaginaban que estaba ansiosa por el vuelo que tomaríamos ya que habían anunciado tormentas eléctricas, lo cierto era que eso mi ni si quiera me importaba lo único que estaba en mi cabeza en estos momentos, era que cierta ninfa salida de las profundidades llegase….

Solo rogaba en mi mente mi hermosa niña de cabellos aguamarina me mirase con sus luceros azules y me diera esa eterna sonrisa que decía, "Tranquila estoy aquí"….

.

-ah-suspire al sentirme boba-tal vez aun no termina de arreglarse eso es todo-me dije y me talle la cara….

"Y que tal si se hecho para atrás?, y que tal si se dio cuenta que tal vez esto no vale la pena como tanto juras?, que tal si ella decidió que esto realmente no tenia futuro"

-No ella dijo que vendria-me repetí, para debatirme con mi mente-ella vendra-pase mis manos nerviosamente por mi frente hallándome el ceño que se me estaría formando….

.

.

.

Paso, paso, paso, ya va otra media hora….

El vuelo sale n quince minutos, la niña mi lado no para de jugar con su iPhone, la chica frente mio sigue guiñandome el ojo y haciendo gestos que ella considera son "sensuales", generalmente seria yo quien le guiñaria el ojo o le daría una sonrisa, pero esta no es una de esas tantas ocasiones….

"Por que ella aun no esta contigo cierto?"

-cierto-murmure al mirar como comenzaban abrir la puerta para que subiésemos a abordar el avion…

.

Mire una vez mas mi teléfono como en las ultimas cincuenta veces durante estas dos horas….

Pero nada todo seguía igual, en mi fondo de pantalla la imagen de Michiru sonriente, la imagen de bloqueo nuestra primer foto juntas, ella abrazandome fuertemente por el cuello y yo mirándola a ella mientras ella miraba la cámara y nos tomaba la foto…

Nada de especial hay en esa foto para la gente mi alrededor, solo para mi y ella y si ella estuviese aquí seguramente no estaría apresiando el recuerdo de un momento tan feliz por que seria feliz viéndola a ella….

"No vendrá ya paso una hora y no te ha mandado un mensaje o una llamada"

-…-comienzo a creer que mi mente tiene razón y aguanto el comienzo de mi ansiedad-lo hara-murmuro en un vano intento de convencerme.

.

.

.

'Pasajeros con destino a….'

.

5 minutos…

.

5 minutos….

.

Ya han repetido el mismo anuncio dos veces…

.

'favor de comenzar a abordar'

.

La mayoría de mis compañeros de viaje están dentro del avión…

.

"Solo tu esperas, y ya sabes que acontece"

.

-Señor?-te inquiere la que seguramente sera azafata en tu vuelo, una simpática castaña muy linda-deberia abordar-sugiere…

.

"Deberías hacer caso"

.

-Señorita-digo con algo de hostilidad-mi novia odia que me confundan-le digo, apenada la azafata se sonroja y asiente en compresión.

-oh y…yo la..lamento haberlo hecho-dice y yo la miro a sus ojos cafés, pero realmente no la miro, sino que busco una forma de distraerme…

.

3 minutos….

.

Solo 3 minutos mas.

.

-Viajara ella con usted?-escucho preguntar a la chica, yo la miro esta vez a ella su mirada dulce que me recuerda a ella un poco y nada a la vez…

Una extraña y equiparable forma de verla y no apreciarla en esta joven...

Finalmente busco algo en sus ojos y aun que no se que es, la miro tratando de descifrarlo, miro nuevamente el reloj…

.

.

TIC, TAC,

.

.

2 minutos

.

.

TIC, TAC,

.

.

Un segundo mas el segundero avanza sin piedad sin fin….

.

.

El tiempo se escurre como agua entre las manos…

No se detiene…

Avanza…

Siempre avanza…

No importa que tratemos de evitarlo

.

Cada minuto, segundo, cada hora, se convierte en un día, una circunstancia, un recuerdo, algo que jamas volverá, avanza para no volver, para que lo mantengamos en mente….

.

TIC… TAC….

.

Para que finalmente nos demos cuenta…

.

TIC, TAC…

.

Brr….brrr…

.

Que jamas volverá….

.

Miro a la joven, me levanto y avanzo hacia la puerta de abordaje…susurrando mi paso….

.

-No ella no vendrá-una lágrima escapa de mis ojos mientras camino hacia el avión….

.

Y tal vez el tiempo no se detenga…

Por que el tiempo es constante, es indudable, duradero, lo único verdadero, lo único que siempre sera fiel, por que hasta los sentimientos y la voluntad de una persona puede ser burlada…

.

Muchos sabios dicen que lo único de lo que los humanos no somos capaces e librarnos son de nuestras memorias… ellas están ahí en el inconsciente, y nos convierten en quienes somos…

Otros dicen que antes de morir podemos tener acceso a las mas memorables hasta las entrañables las que tenemos al nacer y las que nos hacen aferrarnos a la vida…

.

Pero todos concuerdan en lo mismo jamas nos liberaremos de ellas…

Yo sin embargo opino lo contrario….

.

Por que yo intentaré olvidarte….

.

Te olvidare Michuru kaioh….

.

Por que al tiempo nadie lo vence…

.

Ni la mas fuerte de las voluntades…

Y al parecer ni si quiera el amor….

.

.

.

Y que tal el primer capitulo?, y bueno jejeje ya verán…. Que lo que tengo planeado y escrito es muy distinto lo que se esperaría….

.

Y pues queridos amigos lectores tengan una bonita semana y quiero escuchar teorías sobre el rumbo de esta breve historia, como se darán cuenta solo sera el punto de vista de Haruka por lo tanto ella narrara los 5 capítulos y nadie mas…

.

Saludos a todos y esperó no me quieran matar…

Su amiga y escritora

Karlha Estrada.

.

P.D. si hay parecido con la realidad, pues no no es coincidencia de verdad es a propósito pues debe ser muy realista …

Sin mas nos vemos en 3 dias …

Aun que aviso si no comentan pues renunciaré a todo, saludos ;)


	2. Chapter 2-Primer obstáculo

Capitulo dos.- primer obstáculo

.

Hola mis queridos lectores, agradezco mucho la oportunidad nuevamente…

.

"Perdonadme"

.

Una palabra

.

Diez letras

.

Un mar de posibilidades

.

Un sinfín de significados.

.

Los niños la usan cuando cometen una travesura y por lo general suele ser verdadera, pero al ir creciendo el significado de aquello va careciendo de sentido, y sentimiento, pues al ir avanzando al irla usando, su verdadero significado el que sola tener se va perdiendo…

El valor como el del dinero decae, hasta que se convierte en algo tan monótono que la sinceridad ni siquiera ronda en esa palabra, solo se utiliza como expresión, una carente de sentimiento…

.

Una que solo te deja a la espectativa de un alma vacía, al darte cuenta que ya no importa que ha dejado de valer…

.

Esa sola palabra destruzo mi mundo…

.

Han transcurrido ya 3 meses y no hay un solo día en que no la escuche…

.

Un día en el metro, en mi trabajo, en baño, en el hospital, incluso en la librería…

.

La pueden usar padres,hijos, amigos, los amantes y para mi sigue siendo vacía…

Solo una palabra a la cual he llegado a odiar…

.

-Haruka?-miro a la persona que me habla, como siempre me regala una sonrisa cordial - nuevamente en tu mundo EH?-inquiere

.

Intento, aun que sea vanamente darle una sonrisa

.

-ya me conoces preciosa, las almas bohemias como la mía nos encanta el cielo ya que es otro mundo un en el que volamos y pues es hermoso-digo y me levanto abriendo su silla.

.

La observo sentarse y mirarme como aquella vez en el aeropuerto una mirada que aun no comprendo del todo y que aun me hace sentir incómoda, ella sonríe tan inocente y soñadora como siempre, su cabello marrón en una coleta no tan alta, me mira y me mira esperando que yo abra nuevamente la conversación.

.

Y que tal el trabajo?-pregunto finalmente después de varios minutos en los que el silencio nos hacia compañía, y no incomodaba solo estábamos ahí disfrutando de la compañía, ella puso su mano en la mesa.

.

-lo de siempre Haruka, viaje de Sidney hasta Francia y de Francia hasta aqui-señalo mientras un mesero se nos acercaba y tomaba nuestra orden.

.

Un café negro americano para mi y un capuchino moka para ella…

.

La mire nuevamente evaluando la sinceridad que reflejaban sus ojos, una que propiamente ocultaba preocupación.

-Estoy bien-solte de repente tratando de sonar veras y fracasando miserablemente cuando vi sus ojos cafés con temor, el ceño fruncido y sus manos escondidas en su bolso.

.

Ella no lo diría en voz alta por que no era su estilo pero claro jamas dejaba un tema inconcluso….

.

-Tu piel esta mas pálida que antes-menciono- has comido bien?, o salido al sol en estos meses?-inquirió….

.

Me mordi la mejilla un poco y los labios, tratando de inventar una mentira linda para ella.

.

-la verdad?-me encontré cuestionándole – o prefieres una de esas mentirillas blancas donde te alegre el dia y me dejes en paz con eso?-dije medio borde.

.

"ella solo trata de ser amable imbesil"

.

Mi conciencia me grito al ver que ella se levantaba y caminaba rumbo al baño…

.

Como un acto irracional e inexplicable me levante y fui tras ella, y la alcance la mire mientras trataba de ocultar tras una servilleta sus lágrimas…

.

Mi mayor debilidad las lágrimas…

Siempre lo fueron incluso con ella….

.

Con ella jure jamas dejar que derrame se una lágrima por mi, y cumplí no obstante olvide pedir el mismo trato para mi…

Y aun que ya no debería de importarme, me importa por que esta joven e castaños cabellos, sonrisa amable y buen corazón no tiene la culpa de que mi alma este rota…

.

Suspire y abri la puerta del baño, la mire atravez del espejo su maquillaje corrido suspire y me acerque lentamente.

Me puse tras ella…. Ella me miró por el espejo se enjuago el rostro y aún así me sonrió.

.

-me entró-dijo entre cortada- una basurita- dijo y una lágrima traicionera me revelo lo contrario….

.

La abrace por la espalda y bese sus hombros tratando de transmitirle mis disculpas ella tembló ligeramente, la apreté mas fuertemente para mi…

.

La mire nuevamente atravez del espejo sus ojos fuertemente apretados y de pronto me encontré deseando por completo deseando decir aquella palabra tan vana para mi….

.

Solo para ver sus ojos abrirse, solo para contemplar sus almendrados caminos y mirar el otoño atravez de sus ojos, desee lo ver nuevamente y entonces comenzar….

.

Quise mirar lo dulce que puede ser estar en la tierra pisar la tierra y dejar el cielo, por que una vez ame abandonarme al mar de la voluntad de una mujer…

Y ahora solo quiero caminar en el dulce ar otoñal mirando aquellos ojos….

.

Lo lamento-susurre su oído- perdon- bese su mejilla y la mire y gire un poco su cuerpo- perdoname-

.

Me encontré diciendo y sintiéndolo desde el fondo de mi alma…

.

-perdón-dije sintiéndolo muy fuertemente.

.

Abrace mas fuerte contra mi

.

-perdoname lita-murmure y seque las lágrimas que aun salían de sus párpados cerrados.

.

"mirarme pedí, por favor"

.

Mi mente gritaba

.

-abre los ojos por favor-pedi

.

La vi abrirlos poco poco y espere paciente a que me mirase

.

-perdonadme- dije y la mire los ojos

.

Ella me miro y asintió separandose

.

-no hay nada que perdonar- dijo

.

La ale hacia mi y la pegue a mi…

-Si si lo hay-repeti l estar cerca de sus labios

.

Y sin pensar en nada mas la bese….

.

Bese sus labios

.

Esos labios rosas que hacia mas de un mes me llamaban

.

Mentiría si dijese que no me había dado cuenta que sabia lo mucho que le atraía a lita.

.

Bese dulce mente sus labios haciendo presión entre los suyos y los mios buscando una brecha entre los suyos.

.

La encontré y presione mas buscando colar mis labios entre los de ella, ella me separo pero yo me negué a separarme…

Rose un poco mi lengua contra sus labios y ella separo sus labios en sorpresa yo tome su rostro y colé mi lengua a su boca al sentir su lengua contra la mia …..

.

Sentí como dejaba de luchar poco poco el beso fue mutuandose, haciendo de el algoque no podría explicar.

Me separe para respirar y puse mi frente junto a la suya, Sonreí un poco.

.

Roce mi nariz la suya

.

Escuchaba su respiración acelerada ella coloco su mano detrás de mi nuca acaricio allí y beso mis labios sólo un poco…

Abri los ojos poco poco.

Y desconcertada mire unas gemas azules que jamas pensé volver a ver….

.

-Michiru-murmure con dolor y un poco de felicidad

.

"Como puede estar ella aquí?"

.

"ella no esta aquí"

.

-Haruka?-escuche una voz distinta mas dulce y menos suave, un tono preocupado.

.

-Perdoname-dije y sentí como las lágrimas se escurrían de mis ojos

.

Quise correr y alejarme

.

Quise enterrar mi alma….

.

Quise morir…

.

Pero eso era inaceptable incluso para mi

.

Cerré los ojos fuertemente y sentí unos brazos posarse en mi cintura fuertemente

.

-tranquila- murmuró a mi oido

.

Sentí mas lágrimas salir

.

-solo fue el primer obstaculo -dijo

.

Cerré los ojos no comprendiendo y temiendo ver a aquel fantasma de sus ojos en los de ella….

.

-dejame ayudarte-me dijo sus ojos cafés otoño, café dulce, café, cual tierra lista para cultivar, preparada fuerte, tal cual la arena de la mas linda playa….

.

Café caramelo

.

Café y no azul

.

Un contrste, una opision, una era mar y ella era tierra.

.

-dicen que cuando en corazón esta herido y busca olvidar se despide de su antiguo poseedora murmuró mientras me abrazaba- dicen que cuando encuentras a la persona indicada para olvidar a un gran amor, el corazón se despide de el- suspiro.

.

Yo sólo cerré los ojos concentrándose en su respiración.

.

-dejame ayudarte-pidio

.

-dejame entrar tu corazón-pidio

.

-dejame ayudarte a vencer tus fantasmas-dijo

.

Me apreté más fuerte contra ella

.

-ya venciste tu primer obstaculo- murmuro

.

Me abrace mas ella

.

-ahora solo dejame- se acerco a mis labios…

.

-Entrar-

.

"labios"

.

"juntos"

.

Latido

.

Latido

.

Latido

.

"michiru"

.

"Michiru "

.

"Michiru"

.

-perdoname lita-digo y me separo.

.

.

Perdón…

.

Es una palabra

.

Dos vocales

.

Cuatro consonantes

.

Mil formas de adaptarla…

.

Un significado

.

Algo que muchos olvidan y sólo pocos sienten

.

-perdonadme tu Michiru- murmuro antes de besar a lita

.

.

"pero debo olvidarte, tengo que olvidarte"

.

.

Y que tal…un si faltaron algunos detalles pero bueno… comprenderán que no puedo poner todo tendría que haber mas puntos de vista pero sólo tenemos Haruka y sus sentimientos encontrados….

.

Diganme que opinan de lita como quien quiera curar el corazón de Haruka…

Alguna idea e como ira parar el fic?

Sera que Haruka vaya a lograr olvidar a Michiru?

Iré cambiando poco poco el raiting… además de eso umm agradezco su apoyo y reviews me estan animando….

.

Bueno nos vemos dentro de 3 días….

Mil gracias por la oportunidad….


	3. Chapter 3-Nuevos recuerdos

Capitulo 3.- Nuevos recuerdos

.

.

.

Uno mas y nos quedan dos y se termina….

.

.

Lamento no haber contestado sus reviews en el capítulo anterior como es mi costumbre pero tenia que subir el capitulo por que estaba entrando al trabajo, en fin….

También lamento haber tardado en subir este capitulo pero bueno tuve algunas complicaciones, con mi ex, si problemas quien no los tiene…. Jejeje en fin eso no importa….por eso me tome mas tiempo para responder sus reviews...

.

.

Janeth Haru: Gracias a ti por darle la oportunidad y la verdad es que no se como punta la historia, se podría decir que se escribe por si sola…. Y bueno sobre Michiru no se que decirte solo que vaya le tienes mucha fe…. Y jejeje tengo cosas planeadas….mujajajaja

.

Pablo 395: Agradezco tus alagos jaja grande entre los grandes vaya eso en si suena muy muy no se no creo que sea para tanto…. En fin mio gracias por tu apoyo yo realmente lo agradezco y me anima mucho…. Saludos y estés bien….

.

Anonimus: hola un gusto y jejeje me alegra saber que te gusten mis historias, y bueno sobre l punto de vista de Michiru tal vez…tal vez … los deje en suspenso jajajaja ya veré depende de no se esperar lo que quieran y no se tal vez me doblegue pero umm no tal vez….

.

Osaka: jejeje que sinceridad he! Jajaja haber que piensas de Haruka….ahora

.

Rodrigo: No se si califiques todo esto como drama, jajaja para mi extraña imaginación esto puede ser de todo pero no lo califico como drama XD jajajaja tal vez por q tengo un concepto muy difícil y rara jajaja pero de ue continua continua….

.

Hitomi: hola un gran saludo y un besote para ti hermosa jajaja ya te extrañaba y tus comentarios jejeje pues sobre esta nueva historia si he notado que la extrañan jajaja ya veo que el que lita cure Haruka no te molesta jajaja lo cual es bastante interesante por que a pesar de todo a pesar de todo crees que Michiru es su gran amor…. Jejeje… y como le he dicho a anonimus… no se tal vez solo tal vez.. Umm ya veremos….

.

Chat'de'lune: oh comenzando y rompes mis sentimientos y expectativas….T.T tu si que sabes como hundir a la gente en la depresión…. Jajajaja nah y me da gusto saludarte monito incordiador…y aunque te mole…. Jajaja solo habrá punto de vista de Haruka…. O no? Jajajaja ya veremos si a ti te gusta incordiarme a mi sorprender….

Sobre la ortografía se hace lo que se puede ya que escribo e un teléfono y bueno descubrí en estos meses que tengo miopía así que si a veces ni leo bien ni escribo bien jajajaja y uso lentes pero umm no se algo en mi vista aun no anda bien XD pero nah… eso no me importa….

.

Alexandra: Hola como estáis?... Bien cierto nadie le gusta ver sufrir al protagonista pero jajaja no e que decirte sobre Michiru de verdad no se que decirlo.

.

Janeth Haru: hola nuevamente, y bueno te darás cuenta que lita esta haciendo mas que el intento…vaya de verdad lo Creíste pues haber que te parece este capitulo pues si crees que seria wou tal vez… tal vez… jajajaja y tranquila que comprendo lo de los telefonos locos yo quise escribir rara el otro día y el teléfono escribió rata jajajaja fue muy gracioso y si la incertidumbre quema jejeje por eso no tardo en actualizar jajaja….

.

Osaka: umm vaya veo que usted ya e acostumbró ya a la día pero jajaja tienes razón sera difícil o lo esta siendo como vemos todo esto es dificil y sobre volver uy uy uy que puedo decir… tal vez tal vez…. Jajaja me encanta tu teoría de que Haru espera a Michiru haber que piensas ahora….

.

Sommus de Mitilene: hola y agradezco tu opinión y tranquis yo también admito mi debilidad por esta pareja en específico y jajaja como he dicho sobre Michiru tal vez…tal vez… jejeje.

.

Como se habrán dado cuenta tal vez es por ahora mi palabra/frase preferida jajajaja XD uy uy uy les daré una sorpresa ….

.

Feliz día del amor y la amistad para ustedes mis lectores….

.

Y estén bien….

.

.

-Prometeme algo- murmuro a mis labios

.

-Lo que tu quieras y mas-respondi

.

-Mirarme a los ojos y prometeme lo que te pedire- se incorporo

.

Suspire viendo el techo que parecía una mezcla entre el mar y el cielo infinito, jamas sabría describir su color o el hecho de que como pudo decorarlo así…

.

Me incorpore y la abrace atrayéndola hacia mi, mientras de baja besos repartidos a su espalda, ahí entre mis brazos se veía tan cómoda y feliz, buscando mi contacto mientras yo sentía su calor.

.

-Pídeme cualquier cosa que te la daré, sólo no me pidas que te deje-bese su cuello, demorando mis labios en el sintiendo y disfrutando la sensación de su piel erizarse a mi mas mínimo contacto.

.

Ella se giro y me obligo ver su rostro

.

-Yo jamas te pediría eso-me dijo mirándome seriamente-mirame Haruka-pidio y no comprendia hasta que grado quería que la mirase.

.

Sonrió tristemente

.

Frunci el ceño sin llegar comprender

.

-Quiero que me mires con el alma-pidio-quiero que llegas hasta lo mas profundo de mi ser-acaricio mis mejillas-Quiero que mires mas allá de lo que mis ojos y mis palabras puedan mostrar-suspiro y junto nuestras frentes-quiero que veas mi debilidad-beso ligeramente mis labios.

.

Tome sus manos entre las mías y las bese suavemente, bese sus nudillos, su palma y cada uno e sus dedos.

.

-Yo veo mas allá de eso-declare-por que no solo veo tus ojos y tu hermosa figura, he llegado a ver tu alma-bese su nariz-he llegado a conocerte mas de lo que te imaginas-acaricie sus labios paseando lentamente mi dedo en ellos- y se que tienes miedo-me tope nuevamente con sus ojos azules.

.

Bese su cuello y ella se arqueo hacia atrás brindándole mas acceso paso su mano hacia mi nuca atrayéndome mas a ella

.

Me separe y acaricie su cabello mientras la veía cerrar los ojos

.

.

-A que le temes Michiru?-cuestioné

.

.

.

5 meses y dos semanas mas tarde

.

.

Abro lentamente los ojos tratando de acostumbrarme a luz, parpadee buscando encontrarme en mi cama en su lugar mire un techo, un techo conocido y la cama igualmente para mi.

.

.

-te amo-me murmuro la persona acostada a mi lado

.

Suspire con pesar

.

-lo se- Murmuré y puse mi rostro en su pecho tratando de ocultar esta nueva realidad tratando de alejarme del pesado pasado

.

-Se que también lo haces- me dijo yo solo escuchaba el fuerte palpitar de su corazon

.

La abrace como hacia meses venia haciendo, apretándola contra mi, sentí su corazón acelerarse ella puso sus manos en mis brazos acariciándolos y dibujando letras en ellos.

Sentí un cambio en su respiración, cerré los ojos

.

-Solo debes aceptarlo-dijo-solo tienes que dejar de aferrarte aquellos recuerdos-menciono

.

-Lo se-respondi y solté un suspiro- pero es dificil-dije sintiendo su mano detallando mi rostro, casi como ella solía hacer, tome su mano entre la mia y la aleje de mi rostro-no hagas eso- pedi

.

Ella me miro y yo trate de no dejar engañarme, de no ver en sus ojos el reflejo de aquellos que aun que trate aun anhelo.

.

Su ternura era infinita aun no comprendo como ella esta conmigo, como acepto quedarse y no dejarme en aquella soledad a la que había sido condenada

.

Ella mi salvadora, ella tan bella, ella tan diferente y parecida…

.

-Se lo que piensas-me dijo- y la respuesta es que el corazón tiene razones que la razón no entiende-cito-yo no se si tu me mereces o no-murmuro y beso mi frente-solo se que te quiero como amiga, y te amo como amante-me dijo- desde aquel día en que me aceptaste me he vuelto tu compañera y quiero que comprendas que estoy aquí para ayudarte comprender te, reprenderte y amarte ante cualquier cosa-sonrio

.

Y sin darme cuenta yo también me encontraba sonriendo

.

-lamento tanto darte tantas molestias-dije

.

Ella negó

-No lo hagas-me dijo- por que lo que hago lo hago por un motivo egoísta

.

La mire sorprendida

.

-así?-inquirió inquieta un poco temerosa- y se puede saber cual es?

.

Ella me miro y en aquel instante aquella mirada me de volvió a aquella ocasión en la que la joven Kaioh y yo disfrutamos por primera vez de los placeres carnales.

.

-Quiero ser tuya-indico y beso

.

Me beso con ardor

.

Me beso con fulgor

.

Y correspondí perdiéndome en eel beso abandonándome y dejando me llevar por su deseo, la tome de la cadera y sentí el calor de nuestros cuerpos aun protegidas por la ropa…

.

Comencé a besar su cuello, mientras escuchaba en mi oreja pequeños suspiros.

Ella paso su mano por mi nuca acariciando mis cortos cabellos….

.

"A estas alturas kaoih te tendría tirada en la cama"

.

-Haruka- su voz

.

-Haruka- entremezcladas

.

-Haruka- Michuru

.

-Haruka-Lita

.

Cerré fuertemente los ojos y bese sus labios para ahogar ambas voces, para acallar la mezcla de sus gemidos

.

.

-Haruka-lita

.

Bese su pecho descendiendo, y mientras avanzaba mi cerebro confundía la realidad y mis recuerdos,

.

Era como si las estuviese amando a ambas, entremezclando mis recuerdos….

.

Pero mas bien los estaba sustituyendo.

Por que a medida que avanzaba de mi memoria se iba perdiendo la voz de ella

La tonalidad de su piel

.

Yo iba dejando atrás esos recuerdos.

.

Lo sentía y lo veía a diario

.

Un platillo que alguna vez compartí con ella

.

El mismo que compartía con lita .

.

Y para mi eran completamente distintos.

.

Poco poco lentamente.

.

Por que en cada beso

.

En cada caricia dada

.

Con cada suspiro

.

En cada gemido

.

Poco a poco

.

Un recuerdo era reemplazado por otro

.

Y yo…

Yo…

Iba aceptando

.

Yo quería…..

Olvidarla….

Yo la dejaba atrás como ella a mi me abandonó

.

Yo iba cambiando mis recuerdos

.

Tomando nuevos recuerdos

.

.

.

.

-A que le temes Michiru?-inquiri

.

Ella me miro llorosa y beso fuertemente sin atreverse a decirme la verdad, correspondi con el alma entregándosela por completo en un instante, nos separamos y ella me abrazo muy fuerte aferrándose a mi

.

-A que me olvides-respondio

.

.

.

.

Un capítulo mas, y bueno jejeje ya vamos avanzando hacia el final como creen que debería terminar…

.

Mil gracias por sus comentarios

.

Y acompañarme en esta historia jajajaja que cosas….

.

Que haré para el final?... Que pasara con la historia?... Pronto lo sabrán su sorpresa llegara pronto…. Jejeje…


	4. Chapter 4-si el pasado regresa?

Capitulo 4.- y si el pasado vuelve?

.

.

Uno mas y se acaba y si ya me lo han dicho en sus reviews que desean el punto de vista de Michiru pero les tendré una sorpresita para el final…

Jejeje me alegra mucho que esta historia breve les este gustando…

.

Así que sin mas contesto reviews y claro también les dejo el capitulo.

.

.

Que es el miedo?... A menudo siempre me he preguntado eso….

Jamas lo había sentido no como tal cual es….

El miedo es una emoción fuertemente atada a cada uno de nosotros como seres humanos…

Aquello que nos hace cometer los errores….

El temor….

Es…

.

-A que me olvides- dijo

.

-Eso jamás pasara- ella sollozo en mi hombro-te lo prometo-dije

.

Ella se alejo sus ojos azules me miraron, bese su nariz, acaricie su mejilla ella tomo mi mano y me guió por su rostro.

.

Sonrió con un toque de misterio

.

-Y yo te prometo….-

.

Sentada en un pequeño banquillo me encontraba n la oscuridad de mi departamento mientras una copa de wiskey reposaba en la tapa de un piano de cola….

Un magistral piano un instrumento de musica bello, a mi vista uno de los mas armoniosos….

.

Coloque uno de mis dedos sobre una tecla…

No tenia un propósito en especificó….

.

Escuché la tecla que había presionado y cerré mis ojos….

.

Sólo quería meditar, rememorar como podía tocar este mismo instrumento conectándolo a sentimientos, emociones que Podían clasificarse como simples, sencillas, en una sola palabra felices….

.

Pero ahora me siento completamente dividida….

Ambigua….

.

Y aunque no quería admitirlo tengo miedo….

Y no precisamente el que tenia hace ocho meses cuando partí de Osaka …

En mi corazón el dolor de la pérdida de quien había sido el amor de mi vida hasta aquel momento…

.

Tengo miedo….

.

Y no quiero admitirlo ante nadie….

.

Miro nuevamente el vaso con alcohol….

.

Los primeros meses después de esa ruptura fueron los mas difíciles….

Aun recuerdo las lágrimas….el alcohol… y la cantidad de veces que me perdía y trataba e destruir mi ser conduciendo a toda velocidad por calles nuevas desconocidas a todas horas …

Dejando me llevar por mi estado de intoxicación deseando incansablemente la muerte…

Pero deseando vivir, vivir….

.

Un sentimiento extraño…

Una paradoja interminable

.

Una con la que vivo cada día….

Pues aun que mi alma esta tranquila al lado de lita…

Cuando ella no esta no puedo evitar sentirme nuevamente así…

Que tal si ella un día se cansa?

Que tal si un día sencillamente se va?

Que tal si para este momento ya le he perdido también?

.

-ah-suspire y toque dos teclas mas

.

-debería olvidarte-dije y puse mi mano izquierda en el otro extremo no del piano tocando dos teclas más.

.

Me mordi los labios y procedí a volver a tocar una a una las teclas, cerré los ojos he intente recordarla una vez mas

.

Solo por que hice una promesa…. Ya me despedí de ella, suspire

.

Mire las teclas…

.

-No sabia que tocases el piano-escuche una voz tras de mi

.

-No sabia que regresarías hoy-dije mientras dejaba mis dedos sobre las teclas, de una forma extraña me picaban los dedos, deseaba tocar esas teclas- normalmente avisas-dije

.

-Normalmente no es 27 de septiembre amor-dijo

.

Asentó y tome el vaso con alcohol

.

-ha pasado tanto tiempo ya?-inquiri y mire nuevamente las teclas

.

Me sentía extraña, comencé a tocar nuevamente las teclas pero de forma que estas no emitiesen sonido alguno, solo las acariciaba, escuche los pasos de lita tras de mi.

.

Sonreí al sentirla tras de mi

.

-ummm y que tal si me Tocas algo-dijo

.

Alce una ceja y Sonreí picara

.

-Es acaso una insinuación- dije sonriendo de medio lado

.

Ella llego a mis espaldas y acaricio mi cuello

.

-Es mas que una insinuación-dijo- es una invitación-beso mi mejilla y se sentó sobre mis piernas.

.

Mire sus ojos avellana, en ocasiones me podía perder en ellos y me sentía extraña por que las cosas se convertían tan normales tan comunes me estaba acostumbrando, me estaba convirtiendo en alguien tan diferente a quien solía ser solo por ver sus ojos y la cuestión era que me gustaba y desagradaba a partes iguales….

.

Iba a pasar mi mano por mi cabello, pero mire nuevamente sus ojos, ella esperaba algo, desde hacia ya tanto tiempo, pero no podía decirle lo que tanto ansiaba escuchar….

.

-Once meses cierto-dije

.

Ella acarició mis labios con sus yemas

.

-y mas de medio año de relación-sonrío y me beso

.

Sus labios se sentían tan dulces y amargos a la vez….

Era extraño

Tan bueno y

Malo a la vez

.

Ella se separo

.

-te pasa algo?-me beso nuevamente-lo siento

.

Coloque mis manos en su cintura

.

Me sentía mal y bien a la vez

.

Pero dolía

.

Y no era dolor

.

Me sentía segura e insegura

.

No sabia exactamente que estaba sintiendo, solo sabia que me dejaba llevar por mis sentidos y ciertamente Lita sabia como hacerlo, como manejarme de esa forma, era tan extraño y se sentía tan bien tan cómodo.

.

La aleje de mi sintiendo que era lo correcto aun que no lo comprendía…

.

-y..yo-cerre los ojos

.

Ella me miro expectante….

.

-tengo miedo-dije

.

Ella sonrió

.

-oh mi querida Haruka finalmente lo admite-dijo poniendo sus manos en mi camisa blanca retirando los botones lentamente pasando su mano por mi clavícula.

.

-No comprendo-dije y talle mis manos en mi rostro

.

Ella me abrazo fuertemente

.

-Es que el no saber que paso-termino de abrir mi camisa- es lo que te hace temer-me dijo- de cualquier forma yo estoy aquí para ti para esperarte.

.

Me deje llevar por sus caricias.

.

-Yo se lo que paso-dije poniendo mi mano en mi barbilla-ella me dejó-suspire-fin de la historia-,la mire.

.

-eso no es todo- dijo y tomo el vaso bebiendo completamente la bebida, se levantó.

.

Mire el piano y golpe las teclas fuertemente haciendo un sonido estruendoso

.

-Eso s lo único que me importa-grite- y ya no me importa me levante furiosa y la tome por el brazo para que me mirase- me da miedo-confesé soltándole mirándole buscando respuestas ahí.

.

-Lo se-respondió- pero no eso a lo que le temes verdad?

.

Asentó y camine lentamente hacia el piano

.

Toque la tapa del piano sintiendo el residuo de agua que había dejado el vaso, escribí lentamente el nombre de Michiru letra por letra, tratando de dejar impregnado en cada una un recuerdo ya borroso…

.

-Hace tres meses y medio que no recuerdo su voz- le dije a lita – no recuerdo su voz, no nítidamente ya me son borrosas-suspire y rei- los momentos que vivimos juntas son bonitos pero hace tres meses que solo son eso -baje la mirada para ver las letras- recuerdos…

.

Ella me miro de una forma que no podía soportar

.

-y como te sientes ahora?-dijo acercándose cautelosa

.

Me gire y la mire

.

-No se como sentirme- concede y mire las letras

.

.

.

Silencio….

Entre ambas

No había comprension

Pero había algo era como si supiese lo que sentía mas no lo que pensaba

.

-Tienes miedo?-fue su pregunta

.

-eso ya lo sabes- dije

.

-pero de que?- inquirio- de perdeme?, de lo que sientes?.

.

Asenti y me acerque a ella

.

La mire, la bese

.

-eso y de olvidarla-senti sus manos tratando de apartarme- alguna vez me dijo que una persona sin pasado es una sin futuro- dije- una persona sin memoria es alguien vacio- susurré a su oido- alguien que olvida jamas podrá aprender, jamas podrá…

.

.

.

Vivir….-dije

.

.

.

La tome de la cintura y la lleve entre besos a la habitación, me deje llevar por mis sensaciones, me refugie en su cuerpo cómo cada noche durante estos meses desde que salí de Osaka…

.

Mi vida había cambiado tanto, que daba miedo….

Así como yo tenia….

Pues el miedo es una emoción angustiante….

Una ambigüedad perfecta….

Se instala en los corazones de los perdidos, los indecisos, los abandonados….

Algunos temen ser olvidados por que significaría que su vida no ha valido para nadie….

Otros tememos olvidar

.

.

.

-Te prometo que no dejare que me olvides- dijo y me beso- por que si tu me olvidas yo no habré significado nada, y si te olvidas de mi no habrá futuro para ninguna de las dos -acaeció mi caballo entreteniéndose, peinandolo- del pasado aprendemos para vivir l futuro Haruka-me miro y sonríe al sentir que me dejaba un beso en mi nariz- pero sobre todo todos los que olvidan pierden parte de su ser….

.

.

.

Por que podemos perdernos

Perdernos.

.

Para siempre.

.

Mire las letras aun escritas sobre el piano, y suspire y sonri

.

-Adiós Michiru- dije

.

Pero tal vez sólo tal vez….

.

El miedo a perdernos solo sea eso, solo miedo….

.

.

Finalmente y hoy siendo las 12:00 a.m.

.

.

Me doy cuenta que sencillamente, mi temor no era perderme y olvidar mi pasado….

Solo temía volver amar….

O no poder sentir lo que sentía por ella

.

Nuevamente acaricie las teclas del piano….

.

Sonrió y comencé a tocar una melodía que conocia a la perfección

.

.

Por que aun que no lo quisiera admitir mi mayor temor es que el pasado regresé….

.

.

Bien ya solo queda uno y agradezco a todos quienes me han escrito sus reviews.

Ya se que muchos y muchas esperan el punto de vista de Michiru, le alegrara saber que una sorpresa les aguarda en el siguiente capítulo…..

.

Espero con ansias sus comentarios de este capitulo y jajaja también del siguiente…

Bien mis amigos por ahora es momento de despedirnos y gracias por leer el capítulo….


	5. Chapter 5-fin?

Final

.

.

.

Ahora si, el final llego y pues realmente estoy bastante umm por decirlo de alguna manera asombrada por que sencillamente no alcanzó a comprender como fue que no veo las respuestas a sus reviews en fin supongo que no me queda mas que contestar los pasados nuevamente y al final los del capitulo anterior….

Espero les guste la sorpresiva de hasta el final….

.

Log5: si bueno lee el capítulo y si el tres te pareció bueno sabrás lo q es bueno en este jajajaja… no puedo creer q hayas leído los tres capítulos de corrido… que rápida eres jajajaja…. Espero te haya gustado el capitulo pasado y haber dices de este si un estas por aquí….

.

Hitomi: si lita se acerco al corazón de haru… y no se que decirte sobre Michiru tendría que escribir su punto d vista pero mejor lee el capitulo espero te gusté….

.

Jesseboy: leíste tres veces los capítulos? Creo que log tuvo competencia XD jajajaja sobre Michiru… ah ya mejor lee el capitulo…saludos y estés bien gracias por tus omentarios.

.

Ana tenoh: lee el capitulo creo te gustara saludos…

.

Mil gracias por sus valiosos comentarios….

.

Abajo hay una sorpresa jajajaja XD cuidence…

.

Si… había algo extraño aquella noche en el ambiente…

.

Era algo diferente…

.

Mientras mis dedos se mecían solos por las teclas…

.

Encontrando mil y una forma de tocar…

.

Tocando una melodía….

.

Una melodía triste y contenta….

.

Una melodía que relataba la mezcla de sentimientos, pensamientos, ilusiones, asuntos que no había resuelto….

.

Y que solo se tornaban uno

.

.

.

Dolor?...

.

No ese ya lo había sufrido

.

.

Miedo?

.

No, ese ya lo había vivido…

.

.

Desesperación?

.

Podría ser….

.

.

.

Un beso fue depositado en mi nuca, unas manos suaves y delicadas se colaron por la camisa blanca q tenía…

.

Aun no puedes dormir?-inquirió

.

Sonreí de medio lado

.

Es curioso-dije- yo creía que tenia miedo, y no me equivocaba- dije sin dejar de tocar las teclas- era una mezcla de confusión miedo desesperación, por que yo necesitaba sentirlo… -dije mientras sus manos vagan acariciando mis hombros, y bajan a mi pecho acaricia y yo sigo tocando las teclas…

.

Ella besa mi cuello.

.

-es una coincidencia deja de pensar en eso….

.

Negué y sentí que se alejaba de mi

.

-en este mundo nada es coincidencia, todo ésta relacionado-dije

.

.

-Son las 3 de la mañana no estas pensando con claridad-dijo

.

Termine la melodía y me gire a verla….

.

Ahí de pie sus castaños cabellos sueltos libres, cubriendo sus hombros, la tenue y sencilla bata que usaba para cubrir su desnudez.

.

-son las tres de la mañana y finalmente me di cuenta de que necesito…

.

Dije mirándole

.

-son las tres y un minutos y se que es lo que necesito-dije

.

Ella me miraba sus adormilados, y aun así expectantes…

.

Extendió mi mano y ella la tomo, la senté en mis piernas y abrí poco a poco su bata, me recargue en su pecho desnudo, reparando en como su piel, sus ojos, su pecho, su respiración, como sus pezones eran estimulados por el frío…

.

Bese sobre su seno izquierdo…bese su corazón…bese su alma….

.

La mire, como jamás lo había hecho….

.

Mire sus ojos castaños….

.

Mire atreves de sus ojos mis ojos….

.

Y vi ahí….

.

Lo mismo que alguna vez alguien había visto en mi….

.

Y comprendí….

.

Comprendí…

.

Lo que sucedía….

.

-tienes miedo no?-inquiri

.

Ella asintió y me abrazo con fuerza

.

-No quiero perderte-suspiro

.

-y no lo harás-dije

.

-Jamad has sido mía-me contesto y lo sentí

.

Una gota, una sola gota, un poco de agua, una sola gota de agua, agua que no es agua….

.

.

Sentimientos, agua que son sentimientos,

.

Que vienen desde fondo esperanzado de un corazón….

.

Por que finalmente…

.

Comprendo

.

Ahora…

.

Hay...

.

Esperanza

.

Bese sus labios y desendi apenas acariciando sus piel con ellos, inhalando u aroma, a miel, a dulzura a promesa… a mañana… a un futuro…

.

.

Se puso de pie y camino hacia la ventana….

.

La luz de la luna se colaba por as cortinas..

.

Ella abrió la cortina dejando pasar la luz

.

Yo la mire

.

Baje la tapa e aquel piano de cola

.

Me levante y vi una ultima vez aquel nombre que hacia mucho tiempo había sido mi todo dibujado, borroso pues eso hace el agua, indomable, jamas tendrá la forma que quieres, jamas podrás atraparlo, se escurre entre las manos, se va y no puedes detenerle.

.

Su nombre estaba borroso se había esparcido sobre la cola del piano…

.

Tal cual se había hecho en mi vida….

.

Por que ella ya no tenia cavidad en ella….

.

Camine hacia la mujer que había estado ahí para mi.

.

Aquella azafata que e atrevió a acercarse en el aeropuerto.

.

La que a pesar de mi grosería…

.

Comprendió mi enojo

.

La mujer que me regalo una sonrisa, a pesar de ver una lágrima y enojo

.

Se preocupo por darme una sonrisa

.

La que tomo mi mano en aquella noche de tormenta en un vuelo de más de 6 horas….

.

La que después de veintitrés días logro encontrarme solo para preocuparse por mi salud….

.

La que se enamoro de un alma atormentada y quebrada...

.

La que finalmente cedió ante mis deseos de perderme en ella…

.

De curarme aun que en el proceso ella se lastimasen…

.

Que ella se quebrase.

.

La que lo dio todo por el todo….

.

Ahí de pie, mientras se abría la bata mostrándome todo de ella y aun que ya me había perdido….

.

Mil veces en el…

.

Deseaba hacerlo de una forma distinta…

.

Así que me pare tras ella

.

Bese sus hombros, pues me daba la espalda

.

-Haz destrozado mis muros, y me has creado, y ha sido maravilloso, tu has sido maravillosa, y se que has estado esperando… esperando desde hace mucho… y se que si te lo pidiese seguirlas haciendolo- la gire entre mis brazos…

.

La mire acaricie su rostro y deje que ella uniese nuestros labios

.

-lo haré si lo necesitas-dijo bajo

.

-ya no es necesario, ya no tengo miedo que ames, ya no…-dije mirándola- ya no temo ue me dejes…. Ya no necesitó temer-bese su cuello-por que finalmente desperté, y quiero que sepas que vamos iniciar de cero…

.

Me miro desconcertada

.

-quiero iniciar de cero, enamorarte, que te enamores de mi verdadero ser, no de una especie de zombie que trata de olvidar su pasado…

.

Tome sus manos entre las mías y bese sus nudillos

.

-quiero hacer las cosas bien seamos una pareja… una de verdad que peleamos la una por la otra- la mire y escuche las gotas de la lluvia estrellarse contra contra el cristal, me puse nuevamente tras lita…-te quiero-susurre su oído como un secreto- temiendo que finalmente fuese a luna quien no me dejase ser feliz, como si el cielo no lo quisiera…

.

.

.

.

Fin….?...

.

.

.

Escuche a lo lejos, los indudables sonidos provenientes de un piano, la melodía tocada una de mis favoritas sin duda alguna….

Con ansiedad camine por aquel pequeño sendero, había tardo mucho tiempo en localizarle y no podía esperar mas… había sido demasiado tiempo lejos de ella, lejos e mi hogar, de mi vida entera, de mi amor, de mi Haruka….

.

Silenciosa finalmente llegue al final del camino empedrado y aun que podría haberme lastimado los tobillos, pero no me importa lo verdaderamente importante se encuentra después de aquella puerta, levante el rostro y mire la cortina se estaba moviendo, un cuerpo femenino se encontraba allí, mire y una mujer castaña se encontraba en la ventana.

.

"Tal vez me he equivocado"-pensé

.

Saque de mi bolso una pequeña libreta y busqué la dirección que me habían dado…

.

Pequeñas, pequeñísimas gotas de agua comenzaron caer, mientras miraba estaba n la dirección correcta…

.

-Quien eres?-inquirió ala nada

.

Una compañera de piso?

.

Una amiga?

.

Quien era esa mujer?

.

Suspire y levante el rostro….

.

-No-dije en un gemido angustiado, a dolorido….

.

Fuera de aquella casa, con la lluvia y mirando la imagen que ante mi se mostraba no podía mas que sentirme miserable, hay diferentes maneras de sentirse miserable y en este instante estoy experimentando todas y cada una…

.

Sintiéndome idiota, imbécil…

.

Ella ya no me recordaba, seguramente me había olvidado….

.

Pero donde quedaban las cosas dichas?

.

Las palabras de amor?

.

Las promesas hechas?

.

Los juramentos intercambiados?

.

La manera de amarnos?

.

Todas… y cada una… yo las recordaba pues son lo mas hermoso que he tenido, lo mas bello ue he vivido….

.

-Cásate conmigo- me dijo

.

-vamos huyamos- me había dicho

.

-viviremos felices, yo te protegeré-juro

.

-jamás te olvidare-prometió

.

Seré tuya eternamente….

.

Te amare hasta el fin de mis días…

.

Te amo….

.

Acaso todo era en vano?...

.

Acaso eran mentiras?

.

.

El agua comenzó a empaparme, mire hacia el cielo esto no podía estar pasandome….

.

Pero ahí estaba…

.

El amor de mi vida, besando otra mujer acariciando su cuerpo, ella con su manos en su nuca….

.

-no-dije tratando e sentarme sintiendo como el agua me empapaba, mis lágrimas revueltas entre las gotas de agua, me sentía sola vacia, me abrace mientras seguía observando al mor de mi vida tomar de la cintura a aquella mujer y alejarle de la ventana.

.

-Mirame-susurre tratando de ver sus ojos verdes…

.

Ella comenzó a mirar al cielo

.

-Mirame-pedi con ilusion

.

Ella comenzó a bajar la vista pero aquella mujer….

.

A la cual lo conocía pero ya odiaba tomo del rostro de mi nada entre sus manos y la alejo….

.

Se la llevo, y yo, yo me quede ahí afuera con la lluvia dándome en la cara, sintiéndome a corde con el estado del tiempo, lluviosa, vacía, atormentada, tal vez este fuese el castigo que me merecía por haber sido cobarde, por dejarme engañar, por no alcanzarla aquella vez, por abandonarla, yo era su mar, era lo que decía….

.

La calma de su alma una razón de existencia….

.

La razón tras su sonrisa….

.

Y ella

.

Ella es mi viento…

.

Ese que fija el rumbo…

.

El único elemento que puede acariciar al mar…

.

El que lo mueve…

.

Lo guía…

.

Por q el viento es libre… nadie lo toca…

.

Por eso el mar es impredecible…

.

Por que desea llamar la atención del viento….

.

Por que desea que lo acaricie…

.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve ahí de pie simplemente observando hacia aquella ventana….

.

Sintiéndome mas miserable y derrotada que cuando se marchó….

.

Que usando la perdí, sabia que esto podría pasar pero vivirlo y pensarlo es tan diferente distante….

.

Guardaba a esperanza de que no fuese así…

.

Que ella no hubiese encontrado a alguien, pero no, yo e que Haruka no me abría olvidado ella lo juro…, mas bien la encontraron, alguien mas hallo mi secreto oculto, alguien mas entro en el mar y tomo mi tesoro….

.

Y aun que tal vez sea mejor que ella se quede a su lado…

.

No puedo aceptarlo…. No

.

No

.

No

.

No cuando se que se ha robado….

.

No cuando se que ella tiene lo que me pertenece..

.

No cuando no ha luchado contra mi, no me ha dado oportunidad….

.

No por que soy egoísta y yo la amo….

.

Y no he llegado hasta aquí pata rendirme fácilmente...

.

Con una nueva meta levanto el rostro, y miro la ventana….

.

-Te recuperare Haruka- le prometo a mi amado viento….-cueste lo que me cueste….

.

Determinada inhaló el aire disfrutando de la sensación de nuestros elementos mezclados, ansiosamente miro una figura en la ventana y sonrió.

.

-Te veré pronto amor-digo

La figura se desvanece y se escuchan nuevamente las teclas del piano...

.

Love story… tocas y mi fe se renueva….

.

Aun me ama…

.

Y mientras tenga vida luchare…

.

Luchare por ti, por mi, por nosotras, por nuestro amor, por muestra historia…

.

Por que yo soy tu principio y tu mi final….

.

Y aquí no termina nuestra historia….

.

Eso jamás….

.

.

.

.

.

.

Y ahora si fin….. Tan tan….

.

Ok vale algunos querrán matarme… tal vez Chat'd'lune, no se, Osaka, Hitomi, no se Janeth Haru… umm tal vez…

.

.

Ok ahora contesto los reviews del capitulo 4…..

.

Osaka: lita ahora tiene mas el corazón de Haruka… y pues si ella sano su corazón…. Y ahí esta la recompensa pero chan, chan, chan, el pasado vuelve y resuelto, aun que jajajaja ya se acabo el fic… saludos espero te halla gustado el final…. Y pues nos vemos….

.

Chat'de'lune(alias quien me odia y después de este capítulo tal vez aun más…., incordiador de primera…..) : Supongo q ahora me toca preguntarte…. Esta embarazada?... Nah creo…., casada?, muerta?, divorciada?, pues no lo se para so tendría que preguntarle…. Pero que conste que les deje una bonita sorpresa XD y si me vais a decir mala… te lo garantizo Me alagas… otra cosa he considerado el hecho de ponerte oficialmente como mi corregidora y mandarte a tu correo los archivos de mis fic's o bien darte la contraseña de mi cuenta para que lo corrijas cuando suba algún archivo…. No se tu que pienses por escribir en el transporte publico siendo miope y ver las faltas esta cañón además de eso mínimo no escribo kasa así, yo escribo casa…. En fin seguid incordiando pero dime querréis ser mi corregidor? Sobre los reviews creo q subí el archivó equivocado…. En fin…

.

Rodrigo:jejeje creo suponer que este final es apropiado y te abra gustado al menos eso quiero creer…. Ya tu dirás tu veredicto….

.

Jesseboy: umm jajaja pues los ovnis no la abdujeron aun ue me has duna idea espectacular tal vez en unos meses publique esa idea falta concretar….y pues demore pero es por l trabajo n fin… saludos y estés bien espero te haya gustado el final….

.

Janeth haru: por supuesto que el ser humano le teme a lo desconocido y a lo que ya tes le ha lastimado y haru no s la excepción, gracias por comentar y yo también estoy ansiosa por el final de u fic… adoro a esa Michiru indecisa y temerosa y a esa Haruka arriesgada que trata e amarle….

.

.

.

Mil gracias por sus comentarios, por sus follows, por sus favoritos y por supuesto su valiosa atencion y darle la oportunidad a este fic….

.

Espero les gaya gustado la sorpresiva final jajajaja….

.

Comentarios de este capitulo los responderé tal vez… en un short que tengo ya casi listo… jejeje en fin saludos y espero leerles nuevamente, después de que publique l short… me legra decirles continuaré a mal entendido y una ve terminado este empezaré a publicarle el protector y la agresora…. Nos vemos pronto lectores…..


End file.
